


Another Day, Another Kurama

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: Just an ordinary day and a clingy Kurama.





	Another Day, Another Kurama

Naruto was sitting on the toilet, trying to go number two, but failing with constipation. He sighed to himself, his mind in a wreck. Kurama, or more formally known as the nine tailed fox, and Naruto had recently been trying out how to make the fox come out as a summon. It required less chakra if used as a summon and Naruto needs all the chakra he can get while in battle.

Though, as the two were trying this method of summoning, something may have gone wrong. Naruto had managed to pull out a fraction of Kurama's chakra, albeit it wasn't much, and it started to change. The fox's chakra started to change into the shape of Kurama itself. Later, the blond Jinchuriki found that his demon's mind, appearance, and attitude converted into the miniature version of the nine tailed fox.

So basically, Naruto just pulled Kurama out of his mind and made him into a chibi.

The blue eyed beauty groaned as a scratching was heard from the bathroom door. "Kurama!" Naruto groaned, "Go lay down."

"Please come out..." The fox murmured, "I'm so bored... and hungry!"

Naruto dragged a hand down his tan face and mumbled a few curse words, "I said that I would feed you when I get out of the bathroom! Gosh!"

"But that was forever ago!" Kurama whined, scratching at the door again, "Please come out. I wanna play."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Kurama, I said go lay down." Naruto growled. The other side went silent and everything was still in the apartment. The blond sighed and finished what he had started earlier: going number two.

A crash was heard from the kitchen as Naruto had finished pulling up his pants. He rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He saw Kurama sitting on the floor with a dazed expression and open ramen cups spilled everywhere. The fox chuckled sheepishly, "Oops..."

"KURAMA!!!"


End file.
